


【mob x Aziraphale】午夜入睡时分

by shirleysmile



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: “我给亚茨拉菲尔下了很多安眠药。”脏，泥，有病，未成年勿入





	【mob x Aziraphale】午夜入睡时分

嘘，小点声，那有个天使在睡觉。  
我轻手轻脚地走过去，掀开亚茨拉菲尔洁白的鹅毛被，他穿着白色睡袍的丰满身躯暴露在月光下。  
天使睡得很安详，浓密的睫毛在脸颊上投下一片阴影，呼吸平稳。这得益于我给他下的大剂量的安眠药，除非爽到不行，否则是不会醒来的——而那时候，我早就把浓浓的精液射到亚茨拉菲尔那小巧温暖、等待孕育的子宫中了，一切已成定局。  
我不想浪费时间，也不想吻睡梦中的天使——我倾向于亚茨拉菲尔主动撅起嘴巴求我吻他。  
于是，直入主题。  
我将鹅毛被掀到地上去，双手握住了他柔软滑腻的雪白大腿，睡袍已经卷到大腿上了。又胡乱推了几把，他裹在白色内裤中的下体，和丰满挺翘的乳房，出现在了视线中。  
他可真白。我这么想着，还是忍不住吻了他光滑的脸颊。  
粉嫩的乳头因为骤然暴露在空气中而挺立起来，粉色的乳晕开始也缩小了一些，由原本的成熟肉感，变成了小小的两点。  
我先玩天使的乳房。  
我抓住那两个挺翘的奶头，轻柔又缓慢地扭着，就像在按摩母牛的奶子，让他好下奶。亚茨拉菲尔在睡梦中叮咛一声，微微皱起眉形好看的眉毛，双腿也夹紧了些，小幅度地扭动着。  
我知道他是个骚货。  
他被玩奶头就能湿。我常常通过安装在他家中的针孔摄像头看到天使自己一边用奇迹让按摩棒自动插汁水淋漓的屄，一边自己揪着玩弄奶头，爽得泪眼婆娑。他是多么饥渴的妓女啊，我恨不得替他在报纸上登广告，“双性母鹿，五先令一次，全年无休，内射更佳”。  
我趴在他的胸前，安静地吃了一会儿他的奶头，像婴儿含吮母乳那样含着吃，并不用舌头挑逗——我倾向于他是个妈妈，也许下一次再来，他就真的是了。我换了一边继续吮吸，把乳头、乳晕和一些乳肉都含进嘴里。亚茨拉菲尔更难耐地扭动身躯，我感到他挺起了乳房，似乎想让奶头被更多地吃到。骚货，也许被儿子吃奶的时候都能硬，那时候我会让他一边哺乳一边被我操屄，上面流着奶，被儿子吮吸奶头，而下面被我肏得潮吹不停。他会喜欢的。这个天使的儿子将来也会将鸡巴操到他的阴道里，把他的双性父亲操到淫态百出高潮连连——为什么不呢？  
现在我打开了他丰腴柔软的双腿。成熟的天使拥有一副让男人欲望升腾的丰腴胴体，就像古典油画里画的那些丰满的裸女。太可惜了，他应该加入她们里，并且，不只是那么死板地站着或躺着，而要成为古典油画里第一个自己抱着双腿，带着被下了春药后媚意的微笑用柔软的手指扒开阴唇，露出艳丽蠕动的蜜穴的模特。那副画会成为绝世名画的，我打赌，它能比蒙娜丽莎更高贵，人们会排五个小时的队，花十英镑，来博物馆里看他赤裸的雪白身躯和流水的刚被奸淫过的下体。  
我扒掉了他的内裤，从他腿上扒下来的时候，他双腿并拢，女穴鼓鼓地暴露在我眼前，有一些晶莹的水色。  
我把他带着蕾丝花边的白色内裤放在鼻尖闻了闻——那上面一股子香气和微腥的气息混杂。  
果不其然，亚茨拉菲尔已经开始发骚了。  
那根雪白的小阴茎已经高高翘在小肚子上，小小的阴蒂自动从小阴唇中探出头，充着血和即将要玩弄它的人打招呼。我伸出手指捻了捻它，滑腻腻的，小核在我手中又胀大了几分。这引来了亚茨拉菲尔睡梦中的呻吟，扭动着屁股，不知道是想拒绝玩弄，还是想张开双腿，渴求被奸淫。  
我还没有好好地观察过亚茨拉菲尔的下体——这个双性的天使，饥渴的婊子，欲火焚身的妓女的下体。毕竟，你知道，针孔摄像头的清晰度太低了。  
今天机会来了。我抬起他的屁股，掰开他不安扭动的大腿，让他艳丽流水的下体暴露在月色中，暴露在我的眼前。  
那个艳红的穴翕张着，似乎在忍受着被视奸的快感和渴望。我把他的腿再抬高些，让他的大腿架在我的脖子上，腰肢离开床铺，终于把他的下体送到了我低头就能吮住的地方。  
我拨开滑腻腻的阴唇，天使隐秘的、淫荡的阴道在睡梦中被迫被我细细观摩，里面紧窄的甬道在蠕动，在月光下水光淋漓。我试着舔了舔，那里比蚌肉更软更滑腻，还有充足的汁水。他的蜜穴动得更紧了，狠狠收缩一下，然后又引诱似的小幅度蠕动，好像想要更多。亚茨拉菲尔难熬地呻吟起来：“嗯……嗯……”婊子的叫声。  
我满足他的需要。  
张开嘴，我一口含住了他的阴唇，舌头也动作起来，在他的穴里戳进戳出，速度越来越快。就在我用舌头操他的阴道时，亚茨拉菲尔像条上了岸的鱼似的剧烈挣扎摇摆起来，晃动着悬在空中的肥腻的屁股，发出似哭非哭的声音，柔软的双手无意识地捏住了自己丰满的奶子，食指还在奶头上拨弄。他的面颊泛起桃花色，红润的樱唇张开，溢出阵阵哭喊的呻吟，似乎经受不住在睡梦中被品尝下体。  
在他挣扎时我加上了用手指夹住阴蒂，顺着舌头的抽插而高速拨弄。他的阴道里像泄了洪似的涌出蜜液，挣扎得更加剧烈。终于，在我狠狠地一吸，同时高频率玩弄阴蒂后，他浑身紧紧绷直，大腿夹住我的脸颊，双手捏住两个奶头，张开樱桃小嘴，痉挛着达到了今夜睡梦中的第一个高潮。  
我拿出手机，对准他高潮中的阴道录了像——阴唇被我扒开，艳丽的小穴高频率痉挛，汁水喷涌，淫荡的一幕被毫无防备地记录下来。我还录下了他高潮中的阴道被我的手指插入时抽搐的淫态，还有他自己揉捏着奶头，高潮中舒爽淫荡的表情——挺翘的鼻尖，红唇张开，在我又给他的下体一些刺激时吐出粉舌，漂亮的眉毛飘飘然地扬起。  
好孩子，一个淫荡妓女应该如此。  
他还处在高潮的余韵中，喃喃地发出一些絮语，脸颊红扑扑的。身体彻底柔软下来，软绵绵地挂在我身上，顺从地敞开双腿。  
我将他的大腿从肩膀上放下来，让他刚刚悬空着颤抖扭摆的腰肢贴在床上。现在，他无辜而饥渴、刚刚被陌生人用舌头吃到高潮的蜜穴，要被这根八英寸长的粗壮紫黑鸡巴，在睡梦中插入了。  
我将龟头对准他的蜜穴，一点点插了进去。  
他发出一些淫荡的声音，主动张开了腿，也许也在做一个美妙的交合春梦。我插进他的阴道里，非常紧致温暖，在饥渴地吮吸我的鸡巴。我试着把他的手拉下来，让他柔软白皙的手指自己玩弄他的阴蒂。亚茨拉菲尔很快得了趣，他的右手捻着乳头，左手玩弄自己的阴蒂，而阴道被我的鸡巴插得满满当当。  
我开始操他的阴道，抓着他柔软的腰肢狠狠地操干，次次顶撞花心。亚茨拉菲尔的神情逐渐难熬起来，浑身蒸腾着热气，随着我逐渐加重加快的操干而一叠声地呻吟，手指玩弄阴蒂的动作也加快了。  
全伦敦的人都应该来看看这个洁白的天使是怎么被我睡奸的——他已经高潮了三次，手指下意识地揉着胀大的阴蒂，整个阴户都在痉挛，他则在梦的淫交中发出舒爽的呓语。而我粗长的鸡巴在那个汁水四溢的屄里、属于女人的阴道中抽插操干，这是他现在一切快乐的来源、他的全部。他应当感谢我。  
我想他也许快醒来了，于是从散落在地上的衣服里掏出一小管药剂。这已经不是安眠药了。我把它们灌进亚茨拉菲尔的阴道，剩下的涂到他的乳头、阴茎、阴蒂和后穴处。  
我继续操他，并且开始冲刺，肉体撞击声和激烈的水声在夜里显得十分清晰。  
我就要射给他了，射进他不设防的、被我顶开的喷水子宫，让他为我怀上将来也会操干他的孩子。  
亚茨拉菲尔在这时，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼——他睁开眼看到的是什么、感受到的是什么呢？他看到一个陌生的男人伏在浑身赤裸的他身上，大汗淋漓，用鸡巴侵犯他敞开的柔软的阴道，同时，自己的手指还淫荡地玩弄着阴蒂和乳头。下体是全身唯一感受清晰的地方：有越来越多膨胀发酵的酸软快感在累积，不会停止，也不愿停止。  
亚茨拉菲尔的眼中闪过恐慌，但是那只是短短一瞬，接着，他就被我大力地对子宫地操干，操到沉沦在肉欲中。  
我知道他要到了，浪潮向他席卷而来，在高潮灭顶快感的引诱下他不可能抵抗拒绝。  
“接着，”我声音又哑又急，“亚茨拉菲尔，接着我的精液，全都射给你。”  
此刻，亚茨拉菲尔发出一声悲鸣，浑身剧烈痉挛，紧绷的双腿抬起来 达到了也许是今晚最激烈的一个高潮，并清醒地感受到我喷射进他子宫里的腥臭浓浆。他的高潮持续了很久，直到我从他体内退出，带出一股精液，他淡绿色的大眼睛还无神地大睁着，樱唇张开，身体时不时做出淫荡的痉挛。  
我点起一根烟，等待着。  
终于，我等到了。  
亚茨拉菲尔淡绿色的眼中流着眼泪，淫荡地、大大张开他的双腿，对我露出刚刚被无情奸淫的阴户——那里仍然汁水流淌，阴蒂充血。  
“先生……”他抽噎着拨开阴唇，为我展示他的阴道，“求您……再……再来一次……”   
说完，他呜呜地哭了起来。  
这怎么能怪你呢，天使？这全是那个药的错。我再次压了上去。  
之后我让三个高中生过来，他们轮流匍匐在妈妈似的丰腴肉体上，边吸奶头边操他。  
一个高中生隔一会儿就停下来吃他的奶头，最后亚茨拉菲尔把他抱在怀中，一边被吮吸奶头，一边被他的三根手指疯狂操动，就像被儿子操到了高潮，他哭着把奶头更深地喂给他，高潮中喷射的汁液把自己的床单都浸湿了。  
如果下次您在因特网浏览网页，看到这样的视频：一个雪白的天使满脸意乱情迷的桃红，一手捏着自己的乳头，一只手揉着阴蒂，在高潮被内射时红着脸说“谢谢您的慷慨”，不用怀疑，这就是亚茨拉菲尔。也无需担心，他很快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看这篇泥辛文  
> 喜欢请留下kudo吧~


End file.
